Big Isn't Beautiful
by Calendar-Girl-stay-alive
Summary: Mina stops eating and Rei becomes very worried.
1. Chapter 1

I shall not eat this. I refuse. Two hundred eighty calories lurking inside, waiting to prey on my thighs. Twenty-one percent of my daily value of fat, forty if you're counting trans fat, and so many carbs. I will not waste calories on a candy bar.

"Mina, pay attention, we're studying here. Now remember, what's good for the goose is good for the gander." Ami repeated to me.

I am so preoccupied these days. It's just a candy bar, all the others had already woofed theirs down. They didn't care that sugar is the first ingredient. Roasted peanuts aren't all that bad for you but hydrogenated palm kernel and coconut oil is terrible. Just call me bubble butt and be done with it. No need to drag it out.

"Yes Ami."

"You were dreaming about boys weren't you." The girls giggled wildly. If only they knew I was counting calories.

"You gonna eat that Mina?" Usagi grabbed at my candy bar. After a few seconds and a weak smile I tossed the candy to her. Let her get fat.

"No, I'm just not hungry." Rei looked concerned.

"You are always hungry Mina. Always."

"Not today." I smiled my sweetest smile and went back to my work. The candy bar was gone so there was nothing left to distract me, except how to get out of having dinner with Mother and Father. She could stay at Rei's and study a little late. Rei would be with the fire so no one would be there to nag me into eating some dumb meal.

The girls left soon after the candy bar incident, and I asked Rei if I could stay. Of course she said yes, and I continued on with my studies as Rei stoked the fire and the others took the last bus home. I could walk; I needed the exercise anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mina, it's just a forward upward circle. This is basic gymnastics." The gym teacher sighed as I stared at the bar. I didn't feel too good, in fact I felt down right woozy. I skipped my lunch, saying that I needed to study so I hid in the library. I tossed the food out right before gym so I wouldn't get caught with a box full of food when I went home.

"Minako, it's your turn." The teacher yelled.

I used to be the star gymnast, but now I could barely do a somersault on solid ground much less a running anything. I tried my hardest anyway. I ran as fast as my thick legs would take me and jumped as high as my body allowed.

For a few seconds I was free. I was flying. My feet were off the ground and my hands grazed the bar. I grasped it and tried to preform an upward circle.

Turns out, I landed flat on my face.

The crowd of girls in my class swarmed around me. All I could hear was there overwhelming chatter. The teacher fought through to reach me and looked at me with concern filling her eyes.

"Who wants to take Mina to the nurse's office?" Whispering cropped up here and there but suddenly a teacher's pet volunteered. She had red frizzy hair, a snub nose, and a rare smile.

I still hadn't assessed what was wrong with my body, I was so out of touch with my limbs. I stood up. Obviously it wasn't my legs. I looked at my arms to see my left bent at the middle. It looked like it must be broken. What was the nurse going to do for a broken bone?

My body must have been in shock because it didn't hurt at all. Maybe it was my Sailor Scout powers but I couldn't even feel it. After the silent walk to the nurse's office, snub nose left me alone with the old lady that was our nurse. She rummaged around and pulled out a file, presumably on me. It must have had all of my shots and nurse visits (mostly for tampons) recorded in her tiny handwriting.

"Well Mina, what's wrong today?" I smiled a little. This lady was near blind, my bone could be coming out of the skin and she still wouldn't have know what was wrong.

"I think, I uh, broke my arm doing gymnastics. It's bent in the middle, but I can't feel it." The nurse looked perplexed. She felt my arm up and down and confirmed the break. When I got closer to her she asked me if I lost weight.

"Maybe a pound or two." The nurse laughed and said for me to step on the scale. I loathe scales. I hid our scale in our house so I wouldn't have to see it.

"Just a quick look." I stepped on as the nurse took her paper out to check how much I was before.

"Well you used to be 135lbs, now your only 105lbs. That's thirty pounds, which in the medical world is a lot. Are you eating alright?" I put on my sweetest face to cover my satisfaction. 105 was pretty good, I could do better, but 105 was pretty good.

"I eat all the time. I'm like a garbage disposal." Good thing the nurse was practically blind because I could only hold this look for a few more seconds until I let satisfaction take over.

The ride in the ambulance was easy enough. No more weight questions, plus as soon as I got there they knocked me out to set my arm.

It was a nice afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Setting my arm was a painful procedure. They had to take it and push the bone back together, then they, some old doctor, put on a bright blue cast. I'd get the girls to sign it like it was the back pages of my year book. This cast had to come off. It made running on the treadmill impossible. 

I took one day off school. I told Mom that I was just going to lay in bed but instead I did sit-ups all day. I stared at my old volleyball and dreamed of playing again. Stupid scouts took up all my time, who has time for a hobby when you are saving the world?

After my little staycation, I went back to school and studying with the girls. Ami was trying to teach Usagi algebra. Something about the value of x. Usagi was just throwing out numbers and stuffing potatoe chips into her mouth with every incorrect guess. How could she be eating so much and still be skinnier than me? Mako had brought dinner for us, but I told them I'm going vegetarian, which I guess isn't embellishing on the truth too much.

Rei keeps giving me these looks. Normally I'd do something flirty back, show her I'm worth the attention but I just don't have the energy. I smile a little and stare at my English work. Something about prepositions and their objects. Who knew that articles of speech had possessions?

Luna lays curled up on a pillow next to Artemis. All of a sudden the communicators start beeping about how there is a monster on the train line holding up everyone on their commute home. We rush over there and I swear I'm going to pass out. I haven't transformed with my broken arm, and I really don't think I'll be of much help at all, but I have to be there or Artemis will throw a fit.

"In the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sure you will Usagi. Just beat this train demon that looks like a two by four with a face on it.

"Venus Love Me Chain." Turns out my arm is still broken when I transform. I go to unleash my whip on this monster and I start to see a lot of little black spots. The world gets dark for five o'clock and my attack misses by a mile. Rei looks at me a frowns.

I start to sway and I can feel the ground move beneath my feet. I try to remember the last thing I ate. Or drank. Usagi finishes off the monster pretty easily. After she purifies the remains, my eyes close. \

My head hits the train tracks.


End file.
